


Help for Erin

by helenandjayne



Series: Rossi, Greenwoods and BAU Families [4]
Category: Criminal Minds, Free Willy Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenandjayne/pseuds/helenandjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin gets help from the team and her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The family with Erin

**Author's Note:**

> Erin gets a call from JJ.

Erin has Jesse and Elvis check to see if the nursery is set up. So they go upstairs and saw that the nursery has been set up. Then they walk back downstairs and tell her that the nursery has been set up. Maybe while they were away the director and her assistant came over while they were away and set it up as a surprise for them. The next day Dave and the team go back to work while Erin stays home with Elizabeth. After Dave gets in Aaron tells him to go home and be with Erin. But Dave tells him that Annie and her family are there. Aaron says okay. Take a nap then. Dave agrees to that. Meanwhile JJ goes and talks to the director as she promised Erin that she would do so. JJ lets the director know that she is here on Chief Strauss's behalf. The director says okay. Then JJ explains on the way back that she went into labor on the way back. And that she and Dave had a girl and that she is home with their daughter today. The director said that she should be home with their daughter. Also that he and and her assistant set up the nursery while they were away. JJ thanks the director for his time and that she would call her later. Erin receives a call from JJ. Erin asks Annie to pick up the phone and lets her know that JJ is on the phone. Annie asks Jesse to bring his aunt the phone and he says okay. Erin takes the phone with her left hand. Erin asks her if she talked to the director? JJ said that she did and said it is a good thing that she is home with Elizabeth. Also she told her that the director and her assistant set up the nursery as a surprise while they were away. Erin also said that Annie and the boys are leaving tomorrow.


	2. JJ checks in on Erin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin asks JJ to come over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erin's family leaves to go back home.

The day after Erin's family leaves to go home. Erin calls JJ on her cell phone and asks her to come over to help her with Elizabeth. So JJ agrees to come over at lunch. At lunch JJ leaves the office to check in on Erin. Erin is happy to see JJ when she arrives at the house. JJ asks how she is doing? Erin replies that she is doing good and she needs a nap. JJ said if she needs a nap she will help out while she is here. Erin thanks her for the help. JJ says no problem. Erin says if she gets hungry that there is stuff in the refrigerator.


	3. Annie to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin gives Annie a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave and the team get called away on a case.

After Dave and the team get called away on a case Erin gives her sister a call. Annie asks if she needs help. Erin says yes that she does need help. Annie tells her that she is on her way and she might bring one the boys with her. Erin says okay. Before Erin goes to get Annie from the airport Glenn calls Erin to let her know that Jesse will be with her. Erin says okay. Then she and Elizabeth leave for the airport. As Erin gets closer to the airport she gets a call from Jesse to let her know which terminal to get them at. Erin arrives at the terminal and Annie puts hers and Jesse's luggage it in the trunk. Jesse climbs into the passenger seat while Annie gets in the back with Elizabeth. They arrive home and Jesse gets the door for his aunt, his cousin and his mom. Then Jesse asks if he can go to the store for them. Erin says yes. She gives Jesse a list of what she needs from the store. While Jesse is at the store Annie asks if she has been out of the house lately. Erin says not really. So Annie suggests that Jesse watch Elizabeth while she and Erin go out that night. So when Jesse gets back from the store Erin asks Jesse if he would watch Elizabeth while she and Annie went out. Jesse says he would do it. So later on Erin and Annie go out. But before they go Erin tells Jesse about the numbers for the doctor and for the hospital. After dinner Erin gets a call from Jesse and lets Erin know that he is at the hospital with Elizabeth. Erin lets him know that they are on their way. So Annie pays for the bill and Erin gets the car. So Erin drives to the hospital and Annie sees where Elizabeth Rossi is and the nurse said in the ER so Erin asks Annie where Elizabeth is. Annie said in the ER Erin said I know where that is. Meanwhile Jesse finds out what is wrong with Elizabeth. The doctor tells him that she has an ear infection. And that he is going to give her medicine for it. Jesse said he would let his aunt know. The doctor says thanks. So when Erin and Annie arrive to where Jesse and Elizabeth are Jesse relays what the doctor told him. And that he has the order for the medicine. Erin tells Jesse to find a pharmacy that would be open at this time of night so Jesse finds a CVS that is opened 24 hours. So they go to the CVS and fill the order. While they are waiting they go and get gas and some formula for Elizabeth. Then they go back to get the order. Erin pays for it. Then they go home and Erin calls the doctor to see if she can crush the pills and put it into the formula and the doctor says that she can. Dave calls Erin to see how she and Elizabeth are. Erin said she is fine but Elizabeth has an ear infection and that she is on medicine for it. Also he asks if anyone is there helping out with Elizabeth? Erin says Annie and Jesse are there. He is happy about that. She asks when they will be home? He says they will most likely to be home that weekend. Later on that night Elizabeth started to act up. So everyone would take turns making sure that Elizabeth is taking her medicine. The last time during the night Jesse gets up with Elizabeth. As soon as she falls asleep. Jesse puts her into her crib. But before he leaves Elizabeth wakes up and needs her diaper changed. Then he tries to put her back in her crib but she wouldn't go so he goes to his aunt's room knocks on the door and asks if he could put her into the cradle? She says yes. So Jesse gently into the cradle. So Elizabeth goes back to sleep knowing that she is near her mom.


	4. Penelope checks on Erin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope calls Erin to see how she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Criminal Minds this morning and this came to me.

It was the weekend and Dave and the team come back from the case. Then Monday comes and Dave goes back to work. While they are doing the reports Penelope calls Erin to see how she is. Erin said she feels better. Penelope asks if she could use some company for a bit and she says yes. So at lunch Penelope goes and checks on Erin. Erin hears the bell ring. But she can't get to front door. So Erin calls Penelope and lets her know that the door is unlocked and that she is in the nursery with Elizabeth. Penelope enters and goes to the nursery and finds Erin feeding her. When Erin is done she changes Elizabeth and together Erin and Penelope sing her a song to help her sleep. After Elizabeth is down Erin and Penelope catch up. Erin said that she talked to the director and he said when her leave is up that she could bring the baby into the office. Erin asks her to ask Erin's assistant to baby proof the room and make sure there is something in there for Elizabeth. Penelope asks if her leave is almost done? Erin says another two weeks. So when Penelope gets back to the office. Penelope calls Erin's assistant to let her know that Erin will be back in two weeks and needs her office ready for her when she gets back. Her assistant asks why? Penelope said that she will be bringing in the baby with her. So her assistant goes and gets plug covers and a cradle for the office. So Penelope and her assistant set up the cradle and cover the plugs.


	5. Erin returns to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Erin go to work together. Elizabeth goes to work with her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more story to come.

Erin's leave ends. Dave and Erin agree to half a day and then go home at lunch for the first week she is back at work. Dave and Erin go to work together. Elizabeth goes with her parents to work. When they get there everyone welcomes Erin back. Then Dave goes with Erin to her office to help her get settled in. Then Dave goes to his office. Aaron asks if Erin is in her office? Dave says yes and lets him know that he could go and see her. So Aaron goes to see her and she lets him come in. He asks her how she is doing and that he is happy that she is back. She says she is doing good. She also is staying half a day for this week. After Aaron leaves Erin's secretary asks Erin if she wants anything. She says yes a blanket to cover Elizabeth for when she feeds her. Her secretary asks her if it should be light. Erin says yes. She also asks to be caught up on what she missed while she was on leave but not all in one day. The secretary starts catching her up when she gets back with the blanket. So after she is caught up Dave comes to see if she and Elizabeth are ready to go home. She is says yes. So Dave helps her to get Elizabeth into the car seat. After that they leave. So on the way home they stop for something to eat. So they talk about their day. Dave asks if she is getting caught up. She says yes but her secretary and she are doing it over the week. Dave says that is a good idea since they are staying until lunch. After the first day back everything goes smoothly for the rest of the week.


End file.
